


Harleys in Hawaii

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Be gentle, Bodyguard, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, my first a/b/o, rey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Ben is a personal bodyguard for Old Man Palpatine. When the boss gives him an assignment to guard his granddaughter, Ben's world is turned upside down by the feisty Rey.Based on "Harleys in Hawaii" by Katy PerryPart of the Reylo Jukebox Exchange
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 202
Collections: Reylo Jukebox Exchange





	1. I'm Revvin' Up Your Engine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plasmamullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmamullet/gifts).



> Thanks to no_big_deal for the beta! xoxo

The obnoxious peal of an old fashioned telephone jostled Ben Solo out of a deep, dreamless sleep. It took him a moment to familiarize himself with his surroundings in the semi-dark haze of early morning. After a moment of disorientation, he remembered where he was. Looking around for the source of the sound he realized it was his cell, sitting on the bedside table. The screen displayed the name he had been a slave to for the last five years.

Palpatine. His boss. The notorious head of the most dubious business family on the west coast. Ben had been sent to his house in Honolulu to oversee preparations for the old man’s birthday next week. A stupid assignment, to be sure. He wasn’t a goddamn party planner. But Ben could pass the buck just as good as the old man could. Get the housekeepers to do the heavy lifting and spend some much needed relaxation time at the beach. Maybe find himself a beta or two to kill time with. So he had agreed to the job. Not that he had much choice. When Palpatine said jump, you asked how high—if you wanted to keep your job. 

The phone rang out again and Ben sat up and looked at the time as he pressed the accept button on the screen. 5:46 a.m. On a Sunday. 

What an asshole.

“Solo,” he barked out. No point in being polite. Even to the old man. He only saw it as weakness—especially coming from another Alpha. Besides, fuck that guy for waking Ben up on a Sunday.

“I have an assignment for you, son.”

Ben cringed at that. Son. He fucking hated that and Palpatine knew it. It had been years since Ben’s father had been killed in his shitty deal with Palpatine against Snoke for the northwest territory. In an apologetic gesture, Palpatine had decided to take Ben under his wing. Had taken to calling him “son.” Ben hated it then, and he hated it now. 

“What else can I do for you sir?” Ben tried to temper the irritation in his voice, to no avail.

“Now, now, Ben,” the old man said, “you know I appreciate everything you do for me, my boy. This is just a little extra that I need assistance with.” The syrupy sweetness of his voice told Ben this extra assistance was going to fucking suck.

“Fire away, sir.”

“My granddaughter, Rey, is on her way to the house earlier than expected. Seems she wants to have some time alone to relax after her trying semester at school. She’s at the airport now and will arrive around 2 p.m. You’ll need to pick her up and make sure she’s comfortable. Keep an eye on her and keep her happy. You can do that, can’t you, my boy?”

Ben gritted his teeth. Party planning, and now fucking babysitting. Perfect. So much for a week in the sun. 

“Of course, sir.”

“There are just a few things you need to know about Rey.”

“Okay.”

“She’s a bit...impetuous.”

“Impetuous?” _Hotheaded troublemaker, you mean,_ Ben thought. He had heard about Rey from Hux, one of the other bodyguards assigned to the Palpatine family. 

“Well, she likes to enjoy herself, but she doesn’t always think things through. I need you to make sure you keep an eye on her. Her regular guard is on vacation with his own family and can’t make it to Hawaii to look after Rey. Normally, I wouldn’t ask an Alpha to work with someone of her designation, but I can trust you, Ben. You’re a good boy.”

Ben wanted to punch a hole in the wall at that. Every time this fucking guy called him a good boy like he was a puppy, he just got more...wait. What? Her _designation_?

“What? She’s an Omega?”

“Well, yes, but like I said, you are my most trusted employee. You’re like my own son, Ben. I know I can trust you around her. Besides, she’s only twenty. Just a child. Not your type.”

“Sir, I’m sure you are well aware that’s not how it works,” Ben retorted. He couldn’t believe the old man could be this obtuse. Especially when dealing with his own family.

“It’s one week, Ben. She's been on top market suppressants since she presented. Has the most expensive doctors. You have nothing to worry about. Just make sure she stays out of trouble. You can handle that, right?” The thinly veiled warning in the boss’s voice made Ben sit a little straighter. 

“I can, sir.”

“Fine, fine. There’s just one more thing. Keep her off the damn motorcycle. It was her mother’s idea to let her have it, and I don’t like it one bit.”

“And how am I supposed to do that, sir?” Ben was so tired of this conversation already. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“But sir, I...hello? Mr. Palpatine? Motherfucker.” Realizing Palpatine had hung up on him, he threw his phone down and screamed into his pillow. Flinging the blankets back he swung his legs over the side of the bed. There was no way he’d be able to get any more sleep now. He was just about to hop into the shower when he heard his phone buzzing on the bed. Grabbing it, he saw an unfamiliar number and a wave of texts arriving in quick succession.

**_RP:_ ** _So you’re my new nanny for the week._

**_RP:_ ** _Here’s what I want. Don’t fuck it up. I’m not in the mood to deal with incompetence._

_My flight is supposed to arrive at 2:13. Flight number 5573 from San Francisco. Be on time. I don’t like waiting. I want my luggage and a car waiting for me._

**_RP:_ ** _I will expect a bath ready for me when I get home. I want a sex bomb from Lush. Send someone to get it if you’re too much of an imbecile to figure out what that is._

**_RP:_ ** _My room is the third door on the left. I want fresh flowers daily. Something nice. No carnations, they're a filler and they stink. I also expect my bed to be made with Bellino linens. I don’t like what grandfather buys so strip the bed and make sure a clean, new set is on them. Buy three sets._

**_BS:_ ** _Are you going to let me get a word in?_

**_RP:_ ** _It isn’t necessary. You don’t get a say._

**_BS:_ ** _Three sets of sheets?_

**_RP:_ ** _You can read. That’s great._ _Now, for the refrigerator - I want it stocked with Black Cherry White Claw. Don’t substitute for another flavor. I want fresh fruit daily. No fucking pineapple. At all._

**_RP:_ ** _Cherry poptarts, cherry tootsie pops, and have Larma make a cherry pie for me._

**_BS:_ ** _Larma?_

**_RP:_ ** _The housekeeper, moron. Keep up._

**_BS:_ ** _That’s a lot of cherries._

**_RP:_ ** _I thought your kind liked things “cherry.”_

**_RP:_ ** _That’s all. When I want something else you’ll know._

Ben sat for a minute just staring at his phone in disbelief. He had never met this kid and already she had just ruined his entire week. His kind? What the fuck did she mean by that? Swearing, he turned the phone off and got up to take a shower before delegating the brat’s shopping list to the housekeepers.

* * *

Ben had been waiting by the luggage carousel for a text from his charge, informing him that she had arrived. It was past 2:13--the intended arrival of her flight-- 2:45 to be exact, and Ben was getting irritable. He had been waiting for her for thirty minutes, with no response from her. 

**_BS:_ ** _I’m by the luggage carousel. I’ve been by the luggage carousel for thirty minutes. Is there a problem?_

**_RP:_ ** _I’m shopping because I forgot my sunscreen. I didn’t check my luggage. I changed my mind. I’ll be out in a minute. Just send me a pin._

**_BS:_ ** _You not checking your luggage would have been nice to know ahead of time._

**_RP:_ ** _Like you have anything better to do? Keep your pants on, Nanny McPhee, I’ll be right there._

If Ben managed to make it through this week without throttling Rey Palpatine, he would consider himself the most patient man to ever walk the earth. As it was, he could feel his temper getting the better of him. He took a few deep breaths and made his way toward the exit, sending her his location so she could find him. He certainly wasn’t going to make it any easier for her by standing in one place. He didn’t like to wait any more than she did. 

**_RP:_ ** _Where are you? Jesus Christ are you the massive fucking neanderthal by the glass doors?_

**_BS:_ ** _I am tall, if that is what you mean. I’m in a black jacket, black sunglasses. I have dark hair._

**_RP:_ ** _Yep. That’s you, Sasquatch. Be right there._

Ben smelled her before he heard her. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as the faint scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and something citrusy came floating past him as she strutted her way towards the doors. 

“Well you certainly have that whole _I work for someone shady_ look down, don’t you?” 

Ben felt a prickling on the back of his neck at the sound of her musical voice mocking him. Reaching up to rub his hand over the itchy gland, he absentmindedly thought about what her grandfather had said. He really hoped the old man wasn’t kidding and that those blockers were strong. Otherwise this week was going to suck in an entirely different way. He certainly didn’t need a raging hard-on all week for a complete bitch. She hadn’t even stopped to address him properly, just strolled on past as if she were a fucking queen and he her lowly servant. He was already exhausted and she had only been a thorn in his side for half a day. He bit his cheek to avoid snapping back at her, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. If she were anything like her grandfather, she had a ridiculous temper and would make his life a living hell. So he followed her out of the doors and into the parking lot. 

“This way, Miss Palpatine,” Ben gestured to his left, inviting her to follow him. 

“Call me Rey,”

“Whatever you like,” Ben replied, attempting to sound bored. He turned and walked toward the car, determined not to let her see how much she annoyed him. He unlocked the car and popped the trunk with his key fob, taking her suitcase and holding his hand out for her carry on bag. 

“Be careful with those. They’re expensive,” she said haughtily, sliding into the front seat of the car. 

“Naturally,” he grumbled, and he tossed her bags unceremoniously into the trunk, slamming it shut. He climbed into the car and started the engine, setting the GPS and heading out of the parking lot. They had been on the road for less than five minutes before she started on her list of demands.

“Is my room ready?”

“Yep.”

“My bath?”

“I texted Miss D’Acy when you told me you arrived. She’s handling it.”

“Mhm. What about my dinner?”

“The refrigerator has been stocked with your demands. You never mentioned dinner.”

“I want dinner at 6. Indian food. Veggie stuffed naan, paneer tikka masala, and samosas.”

“And I’m supposed to remember that while I’m driving?”

“I’m sure you can handle it. Grandfather said you were an exceptional employee.”

“Did he now?” Ben smirked at her before turning his attention back to the road.

“What about my bike?” she asked, ignoring his amused tone.

“What about it?” Ben asked, unease creeping into his voice. This was going to be a fight. He could sense it. 

“I want my motorcycle serviced, gassed and ready to go tomorrow. It’s been ages since I rode it, and I want to take it out.”

“Miss Palpatine,” he quickly switched his tone as she shot a dark look at him, “Rey, I don’t think that’s a wise idea.”  
  
“You’re not being paid to think. I want my bike ready by tomorrow.”

“Your grandfather specifically said…”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what that decrepit old asshole said,” Rey snapped. “It’s mine and that son of a bitch can’t do anything about it. Now are you going to make it happen or do I need to request someone else to babysit this week?”

“Whatever you say, Miss Palpatine,” Ben growled. _Breathe in 2...3...4, out 2...3...4_

“Fucking fantastic,” Rey said. She pulled out her phone and began to fiddle with it, pairing it with the Bluetooth in the car. Their acrimonious conversation was cut short by the sounds of some band Ben was unfamiliar with filling the silence in the car. At least he wouldn’t have to listen to her for a while.

* * *

Ben walked through the door of the Palpatine house thirty minutes later, tired, sweaty, and irritable. He tossed his keys into a bowl on a side table and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Rey as she dragged her luggage in behind her. It soothed him just a bit to realize she looked just as tired and cranky as he was. Her long brown hair hung limply, plastered to her neck from the humidity, and her cheeks were flushed under her mirrored sunglasses. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asked in an attempt at a truce. Things would be much more pleasant if he could just keep her calm and satisfied and not barking at him like an angry poodle for the entire week. 

“No,” she snapped. “I’m going upstairs to have my bath. I’ll be down later. Make sure you order my dinner. Veggie stuffed…”

“Naan,” he interrupted, “paneer tikka masala, and samosas. I got it.”

Rey gaped at him for a moment longer than necessary before snapping her mouth shut and grunting in response. Turning on her heel she stomped up the stairs to her room, grumbling the entire way. 

Ben huffed in amusement at her petulant behavior. She was an incredible little bitch, but he had to admit, she was feisty. And watching her walk up those stairs did something nice to that ass…

_Knock it off Solo,_ he thought as he adjusted himself. Any kind of thought about her like _that_ would get his nuts cut off. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and plopped onto a chair in the living room, pulling out his phone to text his best friend and coworker, Armitage Hux. Hux had more experience working with the extended family. Maybe he had some insight on how to handle the brat.

**_BS:_ ** _Hey, you busy?_

**_AH:_ ** _Just heading out to eat. What’s up? How’s Hawaii?_

**_BS:_ ** _Not nearly as pleasant as I thought it would be. The old man has me watching over his granddaughter all week._

**_AH:_ ** _Rey?!!! Why the fuck would he have an ALPHA babysitting her?? That’s precisely why Finn has been with her for years, because he’s a beta! WTF is the old man thinking???_

**_BS:_ ** _I have no idea. But god help the Alpha who mates with her. What a fucking bitch._

**_AH:_ ** _I’d be real careful with her, Ben. She’s nothing but trouble._

**_BS:_ ** _What do you mean?_

**_AH:_ ** _She’s a spoiled princess on a power trip. She gets what she wants and doesn’t care who she has to step on to get it. Just behave yourself, don’t piss her off, and do what she wants. We’ll be there next week and you’ll be free to relax._

**_BS:_ ** _If I can make it a week without jumping off the balcony, I’ll call it a win._

**_AH:_ ** _LOL Good luck. Gotta go._

Ben tossed his phone onto the coffee table and leaned back in the chair. He was still jet lagged and mentally exhausted. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment, he could recharge his batteries. 

* * *

“Hey. HEY!”

Ben woke to a stabbing pain in his arm. His eyes flew open and he reached out lightning fast to grab whatever it was that was poking him fiercely. 

“Ow, what the fuck, asshole, let go!” Rey smacked his arm with her other hand, hard enough to shake the last remnants of sleep from Ben’s mind. He let go of her as soon as he realized she wasn’t a threat. Not a physical one at least. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t like to be startled awake.”

“Oh well excuse me. Didn’t mean to interrupt you, Sasquatch, but you were snoring like a fucking old man over here. And I need your help. What’s your name, anyway?”

“Ben.”

“Where’s my candy, Ben?”

Ben narrowed his eyes at her in confusion. Candy? He looked her up and down, momentarily distracted by her long legs peeking out from under a mesh swimsuit cover-up. He could see a black string bikini with cherries all over it hiding in plain sight underneath and swallowed at the discomfort he immediately felt. She had said guys like him liked things “cherry.” Did she mean…? He shook his head to free himself of his wayward thoughts.

“Cherry. Cherries. Oh the cherry lollipops. They’re over there.” He pointed to a bowl over on the island in the kitchen. When she turned he, yet again, had to breathe deeply to relax. 

“What’s with you?” she said, leaning over the counter to reach the candy, pulling her cover-up just high enough to give him a sneak peek of the creamy flesh of her ass cheek in the bikini bottoms. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “If you’re sick, you better get that shit under control. I don’t want my vacation screwed up by getting the flu.”

“I’m not sick,” he said. “What do you want help with?”

“Did you order my dinner?”

“Is it six?”

“I want it here by six, smart ass.”

“It will be. What else?”

“Come out to the pool with me. I need you to put sunblock on me so I don’t burn.” She popped the shiny, red lollipop into her mouth and made a show of sucking on it as she slipped on her aviators. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Rey.”

“What’s the matter, Ben?” she asked, popping the candy out of her mouth. “You’re not afraid, are you?” She swirled her tongue over the top of the lollipop, giving him a show before laughing and turning around to walk out the back door. “Don’t forget the sunblock, Beeennnn.” The musical sound of her voice dancing around his name went straight to his crotch. He groaned and took a drink from his water bottle still sitting on the table, splashing some water on his face for good measure.

_What in the actual fuck is she playing at_ , he thought. Maybe she’s _trying_ to get him fired. Maybe this was something concocted by Palpatine to test his loyalty. Ben didn’t know what to do. He had been in Rey’s presence for a total of two hours and already he didn’t know which way was up. He needed to figure his shit out before he got himself fired. 

Thank god she was on some heavy blockers or he'd be so fucked. 

He followed her out to the deck, swiping the bottle of sunblock on his way out. He stopped midway as he took in the sight of her laying face down on a reclined deck chair, her cover up and bikini top tossed haphazardly on the deck, and her hair pulled to the side exposing her mating gland to him. Jesus Christ, enough was enough. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled at her. 

“I’m waiting patiently for your slow ass,” she responded, unperturbed. “Hurry up, old man.”

“I’m twenty-seven,” he growled at her. 

“I don’t care,” she growled back. “It’s my house, nobody can see me but you, and I can’t reach my back. So are you going to help me or not? Jesus, it’s just skin.”

“Fine, but stay where you are until I get back in the house. I need to order dinner.”

“Fair enough,” she giggled. “You’re such a prude.”

Ben pulled another chair closer to Rey and sat down, praying that he could get through this without getting an erection. She may be a bitch, but she was gorgeous, with dimples and big doe eyes, and an ass that wouldn’t quit. He was only human. He shook his head and squeezed a blob of lotion onto her back ignoring her yelp of surprise as the cold lotion hit her skin. Gritting his teeth, he tentatively reached forward, his hands sliding slowly across her back. 

“Just close your eyes and think of England,” Rey teased. She actually was teasing him. Not with the bossy, bratty tone she had used all afternoon. A genuine joke. 

Ben chuckled. He made quick work of the job, not lingering any longer than he had to. When he was finished, he capped the bottle and set it next to her. 

“I’ll be inside if you need anything,” he said. He began to walk away when her next request stopped him. 

“I changed my mind. I want to take the bike out tonight. Get someone to check it out. We’ll go after dinner.”

“We?” 

“Well, babysitter, aren’t you supposed to be keeping me safe? You can do it just as easily on the back of a Harley, can’t you?”

Without a word, Ben walked back in the house, his fists tight with fury. It had to be a test. It fucking had to be. And if he wasn’t careful, he was going to fail. 

* * *

It had taken some string pulling, and calling friends of friends of the housekeeper, but there it sat, gassed and gleaming. Rey’s motorcycle. What he had learned was that it was a 2019 Fat Boy 114. Whatever that meant. The guy who serviced it seemed to think it was great, but motorcycles had never really been Ben’s thing. And now he had to get on that damn monstrosity, with _her_ driving it. He hadn’t appreciated her calling him an old man earlier, but now he certainly felt like one. 

“Ready?” he heard her call from behind him. Ben turned and froze. Once again he was bombarded by her. She was dressed head to toe in black. Black jeans, boots, a tight black tee shirt and a leather jacket. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail and, lord help him, she was wearing cherry red lipstick. She was determined to kill him. And her scent. This time it was stronger than before. She probably just needed another dose of her suppressants. It was unnerving. Still...he did enjoy the sweet smell coming from her. She smelled like a freshly baked lemon cake. 

“Uh...yeah. I guess. What do I do?”

Rey laughed at him, handing him one of the helmets she had carried out with her. “Put this on. Then you can climb on after me.”

“Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?”

“Oh my god you really are an old man. You’re not afraid, are you Ben?” It was what she had asked him earlier. Only this time, it seemed different. Darker. Less of a challenge, and more of an invitation. 

Yes. Yes, he was very afraid. But not of the motorcycle.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he snapped. He could see the surprise in her face, mixed with...was that hurt...before she shook it off and raised her chin.

“Fine. Let’s go then.”

She zipped up her leather jacket, pulled her helmet on, a shiny red one to match the bike of course, and climbed on. She started it with practiced ease, although it did something very strange to Ben to see her straddling that loud, powerful thing. A new type of fear shot through him and all he could think was _Keep her safe. Protect your Omega._

Where the fuck had that come from? 

“Well get on already,” she huffed from behind her helmet. Ben shook off the strange thought and tried to ignore her delicious scent as he straddled the bike behind her.

“Where...um...where do I put my hands?” he asked hesitantly.

“Use your imagination,” she said and hit the gas.

* * *

Rey had wanted his hands on her from the moment she saw him in the airport, but she’d never admit that to anyone. She had almost tripped on her suitcase when she saw him standing by the sliding glass doors, built like a fucking refrigerator, with hands like bear paws. The glossy, wavy black hair, the body poured into the tight jeans and black leather. He looked like a stereotypical bodyguard, but he carried himself differently. Like he was better than that. It intrigued her. 

In any case, he was a head to toe snack, and Rey wanted a big ol bite. 

She had done every stupid trick in the book to get a rise out of him. The lollipops, the sunblock, sunbathing topless for fuck’s sake. Nothing seemed to get his attention. The man had some incredible restraint. Either that or he wasn’t interested in her at all. 

Rey tried not to dwell on _that_ depressing possibility. 

The only thing that seemed to unnerve him was the motorcycle. So Rey knew she needed him on it sooner rather than later. 

Feeling his hands slide around her waist gave her a cheap thrill. Coupled with the roar of the motorcycle between her legs and the memory of his scent as she had handed him the helmet, they were all enough to definitely help her get through a little self exploration later. His scent alone could have done that though. He was one hundred percent, grade A Alpha. He smelled fresh and clean--like summertime at the lake when she was little. Wood smoke, sun-warmed grass, and melted chocolate from the s’mores she would beg her mother to let her make. It was enough to make her crazy. She was thankful she had such strong suppressants. She tried to shake off thoughts of him, even with him so incredibly close to her. The heat of his body, his hands on her belly, and the knowledge that her stupid fucking helmet was the only thing keeping his mouth from the gland on her neck was driving her crazy. 

Rey tried to concentrate on the road for a while. She enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing past her, and the lights of the city streets as she wove in and out of traffic. She tried really hard to ignore the heat of Ben pressing up against her, but was unsuccessful. She knew he was uncomfortable because he kept shifting and tightening his grip every time she maneuvered the bike around a car or a tight corner. It felt incredible, but it was starting to piss her off.

Honestly, could he be any more of a scaredy cat? 

With a growl of pent up frustration, she made an unexpected turn and headed back to the house. When they arrived, she hopped off the bike, not waiting for any response from Ben, and stomped into the house, needing to get away from the man who was about to drive her out of her damned mind. This was going to be the worst week of her life.

_Alpha doesn’t want me_ , she thought. 

She paused for a split second to catch her breath, confused at the thought that had popped into her head, followed by the pang of hurt sadness that quickly followed. She was a fool. She never should have come early. Now she was stuck here with a hot as fuck bodyguard who was built like brick shit house and obviously saw her for the bitch she knew she was. It was what she deserved for constantly pushing people away. She knew it, but it still hurt.

Overwhelmed with too much for her to handle at the moment, she took off her helmet, threw it on a couch, and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door and leaving Ben bewildered in her wake. 

* * *

Rey woke the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a bus. She was hot, itchy, sweaty, and her whole body ached. Something buzzing had woken her. She looked around to see what the sound was and saw that it was her phone, buzzing a notification of an incoming text. Sitting up in bed, she reached for her phone on her night table, checking the time. 6:30. She frowned. Why would he be texting her at 6:30? She thumbed it open and read what he had to say.

**_BS:_ ** _I know it’s early. Sorry if I am disturbing you. I wanted to let you know I go for a run every morning around this time. I will be back in about an hour and a half. I won’t text you this early again. B_

**_RP:_ ** _Whatever_

Rey set her phone back down and slowly stood up, feeling dizzy and extremely thirsty. She could hear Larma bustling about downstairs, but if Ben had indeed given her the flu, she didn’t want the housekeeper or any of the staff to get sick as well. She hobbled toward her bedroom door, every step a chore for her aching bones. When she reached the top of the landing, she leaned against the wall and hollered.

“Larma? Are you down there?”

“Yes, Miss Rey. Is there something you need?” The housekeeper’s crisp, British accent was no nonsense, and she was, quite frankly, the only person Rey was even a teeny bit afraid of. 

“No, thank you. I think I’ve come down with the flu. I don’t want to get anyone sick. If you could just fix up a smoothie for breakfast and dismiss everyone, that would be great. And take the day off.”

“Are you sure, Miss Rey? What about Mr. Solo? Will he be…”

“He’s the fool who got me sick. I don’t care what he does.” Rey snapped. “Just...that will be all, Larma. Thank you.”

“Very well miss,” she said, sounding amused at Rey’s crabbiness. “I hope you feel better.”

Rey grumbled her thanks before she turned to head back to her room. As she walked past Ben’s door, something stopped her. That scent. That incredible fucking scent of his. It was irresistible. She could feel heat blossoming all over her skin...a different type of goosebumps. It was like pin pricks all over. She needed more of it. More of him. She had an overwhelming desire to latch on to anything she could find that smelled like him. Every breath she took while standing outside that room was making her head swim. What was happening? She tore herself away from his bedroom door and scurried to her bathroom. She could feel the rising panic as she felt something warm and wet seep down her thighs. Terror gripped her as the slow realization hit. 

This wasn’t the flu. 

Frantic, Rey snatched her toiletry bag, digging through it for the bottle of tiny pink pills she had religiously taken since she was 16 years old. She’d been pumped full of drugs for so long she had no idea what a heat even felt like. She’d never experienced a real one, only the presenting heat that wasn’t anything really. Just a fever and cramps. Enough to have a diagnosis and a shot before the pills could take effect. This was completely different. Everything that had ever been taught in sex-ed came flooding back to her. 

Cramps, body aches, fever, chills...and...god she hated the word. 

As if on cue, she could feel the _slick_ dripping from her. She shuddered and turned her bag upside down, emptying all its contents into the sink. Nothing. No orange prescription bottle. She had forgotten the one thing that she absolutely needed right now. She tried to remember when it was she had last taken them. It had to have been three time zones ago, when she was still at her parents’ home in Chicago. What day had that been? How long had she let this go?

“Oh noooo,” she moaned as a wave of cramps tore through her and a fresh stream of slick dripped from her. This was unbelievably gross. She stripped off her clothes, which all of a sudden seemed too tight, too itchy, and too hot for her. She felt a bit of relief as the cool air of the bathroom hit her naked skin, but it was still too hot. She turned the shower on, and stepped in to the cold spray, shivering as it sluiced down her hair and face onto her fevered body. It still wasn’t enough. What was she going to do?

_Alpha will take care of you. Wait for Alpha._

Ben. That’s what she’d do. She’d wait for Ben. He’d know how to take care of this. She turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a thick, cotton towel from the rack on the wall. She attempted to dry herself, but had to stop when she ran the towel over her bare breasts. She was nearly knocked out by a surge of arousal that hit her as the soft cotton rubbed her sensitive nipples. She moaned and sank to the floor, letting instinct take over as she reached between her legs and found her throbbing clit. It was agony. It was sweet, horrible torture, touching herself and feeling so empty inside. She needed _him._

“Ben,” she keened as she ground her palm into her clit, sliding two fingers into her wet heat. It all happened so fast, she couldn’t believe it. Never before had she made herself come so quickly. But the idea of him—Ben—being with her, of her belonging to him, had her seeing stars. The orgasm rippled through her, but it wasn't enough. It wouldn’t be enough until she could have him. 

Rey stood on shaky legs and held on to the wall as she made her way to Ben’s bedroom. If she could just get to him, to anything of his, it would be a thousand times better than what she was feeling right now. Another sharp, painful twist in her middle had her doubled over. What time was it? How long had he been gone? When would he be back to make it better?

She tried his doorknob, thankfully finding it unlocked, and walked in. She glanced around, finding where the scent of him was the strongest, and grabbed his laundry hamper, dumping it out on the floor and rooting through it until she came up with the clothes he had worn the night before. She pulled the shirt on over her naked skin and felt some relief. It was as if just being around his scent had calmed her a bit. She looked around and her mind went into overdrive.

_Prepare it for Alpha. Make it comfortable for him._

She glanced at his bed, realizing he had a set of the new sheets she had demanded on his bed. It made her think of her own bed. How much nicer would it be to have her sheets mix with his? She quickly padded back to her room, yanking sheets, pillows and the duvet, and dragging them back to his room. She began piling them all into a high thread count, downy nest, instinctively rubbing her scent glands over every available surface, sighing as she felt her scent mingle with his. She climbed into the bed, cocooned by indulgent comfort, and waited, if not patiently, at least temporarily satisfied, for Ben to return.


	2. Want You to Take Me For a Ride

Something was different. Ben could sense it. Shit, he could  _ smell _ it. As soon as he came in through the door, he could smell her. Lemon cake, vanilla ice cream, and cinnamon.

_ Omega. _

He felt something in his body shift then, a fire burning from the inside out. It was her. He needed to find her. Something had happened. He wasn’t sure how or why, but he needed to get to her and find out.

“Miss D’Acy? Hello? Is anyone else here?” 

He heard her then. Her plaintive wail of his name came down the stairs, triggering the rut he had been afraid of. He couldn’t fight it-didn’t want to fight it anymore. His desire to protect her, and his desire _for_ her took over. Ben began to run, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her. 

_ Find her. Take care of her. Find your Omega. _

“Rey?” He followed her scent to where it was strongest. He stepped in through his open door and saw her. His beautiful Omega, laying like an angel on a cloud of white. His body seemed to increase in size and he felt his cock harden and his knot expand. All for her. Everything was for her. Nothing else mattered. It all faded into a blurred tunnel and she was the only light at the end. 

“Omega,” he growled.

“Alpha, please. It hurts. Please help,” Rey keened. She sat up and stripped off his shirt, baring herself to him. 

“It’s ok, shh,” he said, ridding himself of his workout clothes, “I’ll help you, baby. You’ll be ok.” 

He crawled towards her on the bed, through the voluminous linens she had prepared for him, moving up her legs with soft kisses and licks until he got to her inner thighs. She was soaked with her slick. The scent of her drove him wild. “You made it so nice, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you. My good girl. My Omega”

Rey moaned at his praise, reaching towards him and pressing his head closer to where she wanted him. Ben could feel her hands card through his hair as he nuzzled her mound, breathing her in deeply and she gasped when he moaned into her, his tongue sliding between her folds. 

“So sweet,” he murmured against her. He lapped up her slick, sliding his tongue into her wet cunt and up to her clit, back and forth, over and over, until Rey was nothing more than a wild creature thrashing beneath him. She arched her back and yanked at Ben’s hair, only increasing his desire to see her come apart under his mouth. He couldn’t get enough of her. He slid his finger inside of her and curved it just so, like he was encouraging her to come to him. To come for him. As he moved inside her, he wrapped his lips around her clit and began to suckle at her, drawing her closer and closer until he felt her tense for a split second that seemed to last an eternity before she screamed against him. He felt her orgasm tear through her and she clenched around him again and again as she came before collapsing with a gasp. 

He crawled his way up her body, pressing kisses to her hypersensitive flesh. Rey moaned long and loud as he dragged his tongue up her abdomen and under each breast, pausing only briefly to tease at her peaked nipples with a whisper soft touch. 

“Please, Ben.  _ Alpha _ please...I need you,” she panted, pliant and willing underneath his touch.

“Shh, it’s ok, Rey, I’ll take care of you. I’ll make it better.” Ben was overwhelmed with desire for this beautiful woman. He could barely think clearly enough to thank whatever higher power was on his side that had her letting him touch her, let alone do what he was about to do to her.

“Gonna fill you up, baby. I’ll give you my knot. You want that? My beautiful Omega, do you want it?” Each word, each phrase was punctuated with a soft sweep of his tongue in an unpredictable pattern on her body and he smiled against her skin as she whimpered her response. He slid his hands up and under her arms, lifting her to him and exposing her throat as she let her head fall back. Her mating gland was right there, raised and flushed and beckoning to him. He fastened his lips on it as he had done to her clit and suckled, sweeping his tongue over the soft patch of skin. Rey cried out at the touch of his tongue. As he positioned himself at her entrance, whispering words of praise and encouragement, he felt her stiffen and her hands fly to his chest, pushing with a weakened effort.

“Ben. Ben, wait, please.”

Ben froze, paralyzed with fear. His eyes widened and she lifted her head to look at him

“Oh god, Rey, I’m sorry, I…”

“No...please. Don’t be sorry. Don’t stop. I...Ben I want you so bad it hurts, but you need to know…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Done what?”

“Ben are you serious?”

“Holy shit, are  _ you _ serious?” He began to pull away, but Rey grasped him, arms and legs tangled around him in an age old lovers knot.

“ _ Don’t stop, please _ ,” she moaned, “I need you so much. Please. Just be careful.”

“I’d never hurt you,” he whispered into her hair, holding her close. “Just, try to relax, and breathe.”

He slowly slid inside her, pausing to savor the heat that enveloped the tip of his cock. He heard her whimper and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, repeating his mantra of “relax, and breathe.” When he felt her body relax, he pushed deeper, now halfway seated inside her. Her moan at that was enough to make him lose control. But he had to keep it together so as not to hurt her. 

“One more time, baby. Breathe for me.” He felt her inhale and filled her until their hips were pressed against each other and she let her breath out in a soft grunt. Ben groaned into her neck and tried to calm his own breathing. The urge to unleash all his pent up desire on her was making his body ache. But he had to be careful. He had to make it good for her. His Omega. His beautiful…

“Rey…” he moaned against her skin. 

“Oh, Ben,” she replied, gripping his shoulders and attempting to move him herself. “Please.”

Something inside Ben snapped, and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He began to slide in and out of her, barely registering anything but the feel of her, the sound of her pants and mewls, and the smell of her wrapped around him like a warm summer breeze.

His tempo increased as her legs wrapped around him, encouraging him, pulling him closer to the edge.

“Give me everything, Alpha. Give me your knot. Please. Fill me up, make me yours,” Rey cried out, fisting her hands in his hair. 

“Come for me, Rey,” he said, sliding his hand between their bodies and finding her clit with his thumb, pressing and swirling her slick around her and causing her to buck her hips against him.

“Oh god, Ben, I’m  _ coming _ !” 

His knot swelled as he felt her clench around him, her walls fluttering as she screamed his name. With a guttural moan, he drove deep inside her, catching his knot as he came inside her, wave after wave pumping into her until he had no more to give. He collapsed on top of her and felt her hands stroking his hair gently. He rolled them over to make her more comfortable, seeing as how they would be there for a while. Her forehead was pressed to his chest and her hair curtained her face. As he reached forward to brush it back he felt her shudder and try to bite back a sob. 

Icy dread slipped into his heart and began to beat outward. Had he hurt her? 

“Rey? Shh, don’t cry,” he said. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. Tell me what to do Rey. Please don’t cry.”

“I’ve...been...so...mean!” Rey cried brokenly, sobbing openly into his chest. Ben relaxed a bit, knowing he wasn’t the cause of her distress. Not directly at least. He rubbed his hands over her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. 

“It’s ok, baby. It’s fine. Don’t cry. I’m not mad. You’re so beautiful and good. Please don’t, Rey.” His chest tightened with a physical ache. He couldn’t stand to hear her cry. 

“I’m not,” she insisted. “I’m a bitch. I just wanted you to pay attention to me. I don’t know what happened, Ben. I’m so sorry.”

“How could I not pay attention to you? You’re beautiful and fearless,” he said, leaning in to brush soft kisses on her shoulders. "You don’t have anything to apologize for. Everything will be ok. We’ll figure this all out. I promise.”

“You’re not mad?” she looked up at him then, eyes glossy with tears and Ben couldn’t resist the urge to press his lips to hers in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Why would I be mad?” he asked. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I’ve been taking meds for years, and I accidentally left them back in Chicago, but because of the time changes everything went haywire and then I could smell you everywhere, and…”

“Shhh, calm down, sweetheart. I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose. I just need to know something. I guess it’s a little late to be asking, but have you? I mean...are you?”

“I have a birth control shot and I’m up to date on all my anti-virals. And, um, this was my first time, so…”

“Ok. Ok then. We can do this. Let’s just relax for a bit until, um, until I can, you know. Do you know what to expect?” he asked her. 

Rey blushed and buried her face in his chest. “It’s going to be like this for a couple of days, right?”

“Yeah. So, as soon as I can move, I’ll make sure you have some food and water and we can make sure nobody bothers us until it’s over. Ok?”

“Us? You’ll stay with me?”

“There’s no way you can get rid of me now, Rey,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “No way.”

* * *

Rey woke with a start, sweating and achy, and reached out for Ben only to find she was alone. She could feel anxiety threatening to overwhelm her, as she had for the last three days whenever Ben wasn’t close enough for her to feel his presence. She sat up in the bed and peered around in the dimly lit room, the shades drawn against the early morning light. She noticed a tall glass of water and a matching pitcher next to it, along with a note from Ben. 

_ Making breakfast. Drink the water and take your vitamin. xo, Ben. _

All the anxiety was swept away and Rey smiled to herself, giggling like she was a teenage girl with a crush. Ben had taken such good care of her, insisting she take vitamins and eat something regularly to keep up her strength. In addition to the other ways he was ‘taking care’ of her, she had been more pampered and spoiled in this last week than her entire life full of bodyguards, nannies, and private tutors. She dutifully drank her water and took the vitamin before getting out of bed and stretching. She could feel things changing, winding down as her heat was coming to an end. Even though she could still feel the need for him, Rey felt like she could at least take the next few minutes to take a shower and clean herself up a bit. She padded over to Ben’s bathroom and stepped inside, turning on the shower and adjusting the spray. 

The water rushing down her body felt heavenly, and Rey sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting the water pressure ease her pleasantly sore muscles. As she did she thought back to the conversations they had had over the week, ranging from the mundane to the more serious. Each step of the way they had gotten to know a little more about each other, becoming closer and more fond of each other as the days went on. Rey wasn’t sure what would happen when their blissful bubble would pop, but she was sure that whatever happened, she didn’t want to lose what they had.

Startled by a noise behind her, Rey turned and smiled wickedly as she saw Ben enter the shower, his arms stretching out to pull her close as the water washed over his toned body. Immediately she could feel herself burst into flames and she began to ache for him. She could feel her slick rush out of her and she pulled him hard to her, feeling her tight nipples coming into contact with his smooth chest. She moaned into his mouth as he bent to kiss her deeply, his tongue licking and tasting her. She grasped his hip with one hand and fumbled for the shower faucet with the other, turning off the water and returning her other hand to pull his hips closer to hers. She could feel his erection, hard and hot against her belly, could feel her body’s response to him. Past all points of shyness, she reached between them, stroking him and whispering in his ear.

“Fuck me, Ben. I need your knot, Alpha.”

In response, he lifted her up and out of the shower, holding her by the ass as if she were light as a feather. Rey wrapped her legs around him and gripped his shoulders for leverage as he lowered her down onto his hard, throbbing cock. He had just managed to back into the bed before stumbling backwards onto it, Rey still impaled on him and writhing with pleasure. She pushed him down as he started to sit up, instead deciding to take the lead as she rode him slowly, dragging herself up and down, drenching him in slick and gasping every time he hit the spot inside her that caused tingles to go up her spine. 

He was incredible. Every time had been just as good as the one before. Rey had lost count of the number of times they were together. The week had been a blur of orgasms and pillow talk. The things he had taught her about their bodies and the intimacy of their conversations had Rey feeling like she could wrap herself up in him forever. 

She could feel the ache coiling like a spring in her belly, could feel herself inching closer and closer with every rock of her hips against his. She leaned over him to press her lips against his neck, her tongue searching out his mating gland out of pure instinct. She licked the rough, yet soft, raised patch with her tongue, shuddering as he groaned and she could feel him get harder as she sucked it into her mouth. When she felt him do the same to her gland, she felt the beginnings of her orgasm rippling through her core. She felt his teeth graze her, then felt the pop as they pierced her gland and the climax ripped through her like a tidal wave. She came and came and  _ came,  _ her scream muffled by her mouth on his neck. She bit down on his gland in response, feeling him swell and his knot fitting inside her as he came with hot spurts shooting into her so fiercely she could feel it all the way inside her womb. 

Rey collapsed on top of Ben, her hair fanned out over his shoulder, her flushed cheek pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat steady and strong and felt herself sliding back into that dreamy haze of sleep before she popped her head up and looked into his eyes. The shock and disbelief she felt was mirrored in his eyes and in some cosmically ridiculous coincidence, they both managed to say at the same time…

“Oh shit.”

* * *

“Oh god, Ben what are we going to do? He’s going to kill us. We have to figure out how to get out of here.” Rey was frantic. Her grandfather would never forgive either of them. Rey wanted to pull away, to pace the room, to pack her things and take Ben and run. Unfortunately, being knotted to her new mate made all of that quite impossible for the time being. 

“Rey,  _ calm down _ .” The resonating tone in his voice--her Alpha’s voice, draped a calming blanket over her and she relaxed into him. She trusted Ben. He’d help her figure it out. She just needed to stay calm.

“Okay,” she said, snuggling closer to him. He pulled the duvet over their naked bodies, and Rey was thankful. She had started to get a little chilly from the combination of being wet from the shower, and the air conditioning kicking in. She had been so hot during the week that they had had to keep the house temperature low. She saw this as a good sign that maybe her heat was finally abating. 

“Ok today is Thursday. He won’t be here until Saturday. We have time to figure it out. It’s not the end of the world.”

He seemed so stoic. So calm. Rey tried to shake off the insecurity, but she had to know. “Are you sorry?”

“No,” he responded quicker than she would have expected. “I’m not sorry at all. It’s sooner than I would have wanted, and we should have talked about it, but I wasn’t thinking straight. But I’m not sorry, Rey. Are...are you sorry?” He looked so scared then, his beautiful brown eyes so lost and worried. Rey’s heart ached for him. She never wanted him to look at her like that again. 

“I’m not sorry,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I don’t ever want you to be, Rey. And you don’t need to be scared. We can work it out with your grandfather. If not, we can go anywhere you want to go. I don’t need this job. I can do something else, go back to school, something.”

“Why  _ do _ you have this job, Ben? Why do you work for him?”

“It’s kind of a long story.”

“Where the fuck am I going?” she snapped back.

“Brat,” he said, slapping her ass with a loud smack. She squealed in response, making him laugh.

“About five years ago,” he started, “my dad was killed while working for your grandfather. There had been bad blood between your family and my mother’s family, and my dad thought he could bring everyone back together again. Thought that by working with the old man to bring down Snoke, they could bring peace to the families. Some stupid shit.”

Rey had overheard stories told in hushed voices and rumors over the years. She knew her family got its money in shady ways. She had been biding her time to finish school and get away from it all. She didn’t want to be so reliant on her family’s money. But old habits were hard to break. Especially when you were young and spoiled. Rey sighed and continued to listen to Ben’s story. 

“So, they had everything they needed to bring him down, and they did. But then there was some shit I don’t really want to go into and dad, well…” he trailed off then, his voice thick with emotion. Rey reached out and squeezed his hand, threading her fingers through his and holding on, reassuring him and letting him know she was there for him. He kissed her forehead and moved on with his tale. 

“And I guess the old man felt guilty. So he offered to take me under his wing. I was working on an engineering degree at the time and he offered me a break. Some time to get my head together he said. At the time I was all for it. I was angry and my mother demanded I turn him down. And well, you know what happens when a parent tells you no.” Rey smiled sadly. She definitely understood that type of self destructive motivation.

“I haven’t spoken to my mother since the day we buried him,” he finished. “I’ve been your grandfather’s bitch ever since. I really don’t understand his motivation to be honest. He said he cared about my father, but…”

“Ben, first of all, don’t ever call yourself his bitch again. It isn’t true. It’s terrible. And he doesn’t care about anyone or anything. All he cares about are possessions and power. That’s all either of us are to him. We’re dolls in a dollhouse that he can maneuver at will. I’ve had enough. I have you, and, well, I have some money. We can go away. We can start over somewhere. We don’t even need to tell anyone. We can just go. Tell me what you want, Ben, and we’ll do it.”

“What do you want, Rey?”

“I didn’t know what I wanted until I met you. Now you’re all that I want. I don’t want to be Rey Palpatine anymore. I want you to take me away from here. I want us to save each other from this stupid empty existence. This is our chance to escape.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Rey? It won’t be easy. No more thousand dollar sheet sets. No more housekeepers and bodyguards catering to your every whim. We will have to live like normal people.”

“Ben, I’m not an idiot. I get it. Plus, I told you, I have money of my own. Money he can’t touch. It’s not Bellino sheet money, but it’s enough to set us up somewhere quiet and finish school. Together.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her, hope replacing the sadness in his eyes.

“Are you?”

“I asked you first.”

Rey smiled and kissed her mate, sealing an unspoken promise of things yet to come. “I’m sure.”

* * *

“Rey, are you ready?!” Ben hollered from the front drive, perched atop the Harley under the late morning sun. A light sprinkle had abruptly started and stopped, leaving a faint rainbow in the sky. 

“Keep your pants on, Solo! I want some candy!” she shouted from inside the house. 

Ben laughed fondly at her sassiness. Mating definitely hadn’t softened her edge or curbed her bratty mouth, that was for certain. Ben liked it though. She was going to definitely be a challenge and yet he knew without a doubt she’d make his life more exciting than guarding any two bit gangster had been. 

He watched her come out of the house in skin tight denim jeans that looked like they had been shredded by an animal, and a black, off the shoulder top that just about covered her tits, paired with black knee high boots. Her hair was perched in a high bun on her head and she wore her mirrored sunglasses. His immediate instinct was to wrap a blanket around her so no one else could see.

Rey must have seen the look in his eyes, because she threw her head back and laughed, her mouth open wide, dimpling her freckled cheeks. 

“Simmer down, Alpha,” she teased, strutting towards him. 

“You could wear more roomy clothes you know,” he replied testily. 

“But what would be the fun in that?” She swung her leg over the bike, facing him, and scooted forward, her legs draped casually over his. Reaching her hands up to tangle in his hair, she pulled him toward her for a kiss, whispering against his lips, “You look so fucking hot sitting on this bike, you know that? God is it always going to feel like this?” 

“I sure as hell hope so,” he said.

“Do we really have to sell it?” she pouted, licking her lollipop suggestively. 

“We can’t exactly ride it home.”

“No, but we could ship it…”

“Rey, we talked about this,” he said. “The money will help. We’ll see if we can get you something a little more reasonable back home. Ok?”

“I guess,” she pouted. Ben kissed her nose and decided to throw her a bone. 

“Why don’t we go for one last spin before we finish our to do list, hm?”

Rey laughed again and situated herself facing forward on the bike. “Now you’re talking, old man.” She yelped as Ben pinched her on her ass cheek, causing her to squirm. 

“Pain in the ass,” he teased. 

“You love it.”

“I do.”

She looked over her shoulder at him then, giving him a wink.

“I know.”

* * *

“Is this the one you want? You're a hundred percent sure? It’s your last chance.”

“Jesus Christ, Ben, I said yes three times. Let’s just get it already.”

“God, you’re such a brat,” Ben said, as Rey handed the old man’s credit card to the jeweler. 

They thought buying rings as their last official purchase with good old grandfather’s money would be a nice finish to their dealings together.  It had been Rey’s idea. She had snorted while laughing at the idea that he would be paying for their wedding rings. Ben just shook his head at her and laughed when she said, “You can’t just expect me to grow up overnight. Let me have this final fuck you to him.”

They finished their transaction and got back on the Harley, heading down to where they had their appointment down on the beach. They had found someone online who was willing to marry them on a Friday afternoon and met him down by the water’s edge. There they vowed to love and honor each other and promise not to do stupid shit without telling each other first. They sealed it with a kiss and rode to where they had arranged to sell the bike; pocketing the cash for their plane tickets. As they waited that evening for their flight to be called, Rey resting with her head on Ben’s chest and his arm around her shoulder, she snapped a photo of his hand holding hers. The setting sun cast a pink and purple glow through the windows, causing her diamonds to sparkle. 

Ben kissed the top of her head, “What are you doing?”

“Just thought I’d send a quick text before we go.”

“Rey…” his tone was laced with disapproval. 

“It’s the last one. I swear. Then I’m done.”

“What am I going to do with you?” he laughed. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” she teased, stopping his laugh with a kiss.

* * *

**_RS_ ** _ : Hey Hugs! _

**_AH:_ ** _ Rey? Is that you? _

**_RS:_ ** _ The one and only. _

**_AH:_ ** _ Can I do something for you? Is Ben ok? _

**_RS:_ ** _ Oh he’s just fine. You can do something for me though. Make sure you show the old man this picture. Tell him thanks for everything, but we won’t be seeing him this weekend. Or ever.  _

**_AH_ ** _ : Are those...wedding rings? What the fuck is going on? _

**_RS_ ** _ : Oh and tell him Mr. and Mrs. Solo said Happy Birthday ;) _


End file.
